The Orange Tinted Girl
by ElasticMaple
Summary: Alfred never expected the strange, goggle wearing Matilda Williams to stay at his hotel. She only seems like trouble, and doesn't seem to know anything about reality. Would he ever truly want her to stay at his hotel, or around him? America x Fem! Canada


Alfred Jones, who owned the Velven Hotel in New York, had no idea of what was to come that day as he sat at the front desk in the hotel lobby. It was a rather rainy night that seemed like it wasn't going to let up for a while. He hadn't expected a young woman to come in as late as it was, seeing as it was only fifteen minutes until 2:00AM. She seemed rather rushed as she fast walked up to the front desk, looking slightly out of breath.

She was, if one could put lightly, strange looking. She wore orange-tinted goggles, baggy tan pants that seemed to come tight below the knee, dark brown boots, and a tan jacket with brown on the collar and sleeves. The left side of her face had a rather large bandage on it and she held her blue duffel bag closely.

Alfred had to stop himself from raising a blond eyebrow at the woman, who began to fumble around for her wallet, almost dropping it in the process.

"Uh, um, Ca-Can I have a room?" She opened it but didn't take any money out yet, waiting for the amount she needed to pay.

"Sure. That'll be 30 dollars," Alfred pulled out a pen and a form, "And what's your name?"

"Matilda Williams." She got the money and placed it in front of Alfred quickly.

Although the woman looked rather suspicious he decided that she looked harmless enough. From how she looked she didn't seem like she could even swat a fly. He got up and proceeded to lead Matilda to her room, carrying her bags for her as well. When they reached the room Matilda seemed to get in the room as quickly as she could, exhaustion in her walk. She took her bag from Alfred and nodded at him.

"Tha-Thank very mu-much, sir."

Alfred nodded back at her with a smile.

"My name's Alfred Jones, so if you need any help or assistance, just call for Alfred."

_Why had he just said that? _He honestly just wanted to leave her to the employees! But he had decided to take the high road and be as nice as he could; after all, if there really _was _nothing wrong with her, he didn't want to have treated her rudely for no reason!

"I'll re-remember tha-that." Her mouth was still in a frown and, as she quickly shut the door in Alfred's face, he wondered if letting her stay was going to be trouble.

–

And it turned out that it _was _trouble. Matilda was weirder than Alfred had ever thought, and had very strange habits in the hotel. He tried his best to avoid the habits she showed, regardless of the fact that they had been happening right in front of him, always remembering the plaque located on the wall near the front desk: "The Customer's Always Right!" was engraved in a gold-like substitute, always shiny and always reminding Alfred that the customer was indeed always right. Well, most of the time anyway.

From what he gathered about Matilda, he learned quite a few habits of hers.

She would walk in the lobby and just stare at the ceiling for a while. He never could tell why she did that; it was beyond him all together.

At 2:00PM she'd sit on the floor right in the middle of the lobby for fifteen minutes. _Always_. She never failed to do this.

When she was out of towels she choose the most inappropriate way to inform Alfred: She'd actually come down butt-naked to tell him! He'd quickly give her the towels and rush her back upstairs so she wouldn't flash anyone else.

She'd always break things. Whether it be a vase or a pen, she was always finding something to break. Alfred was beginning to wonder how much money he'd have to spend fixing everything she broke.

A rather freaky one she had was asking him if anyone had died in the hotel. She'd ask if, using an example he experienced just the other day, a little girl had died in the hotel and would proceed to even tell him the little girl was in the lobby, _"Just near the corner!" _she'd say, even though no one would be over there.

He wondered if he should call a team of ghost hunters, just in case Matilda was right. The thought of ghosts in the same building as him...That wasn't a pleasant one at all.

Just as he began typing on his computer Matilda walked over to it and leaned over it slightly so she could get just a tad closer to the blond American. Alfred stopped typing and directed his attention to her, not wanting to, but was worried if she'd done anything.

"Do you need anything Matilda?"

She, from what Alfred could tell seeing as her eyes were always covered with the pair of goggles, blinked in thought. She was holding something behind her back which obviously meant that the girl had done something. Again.

"I-I kinda sa-sorta broke something."

Alfred breathed in heavily as quietly as he could, not wanting her to hear.

"What did you break this time?" It was just like babysitting! He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take, and it had only been four days!

Matilda placed the object on the counter and tapped her head a few times before responding.

"I was tu-turning the ka-knob to the bathroom sink a lot, and b-before I knew it I broke it o-off."

Alfred was flabbergasted; this woman never failed to break _something _at least once a day! He grabbed the knob and placed it on his desk, slightly rubbing his temples afterwords. He almost replied through his teeth but refrained himself from doing so, not wanting to be rude.

"And that's all you did to break it?"

Matilda began to tap the side of her head again, looking rather distressed.

"Oh jeez, oh je-jeez, I'm in ta-trouble, arn't I? Oh jeez. I-I'll pa-pay for it, I swa-swear." She wildly fumbled once more for her wallet before Alfred stopped her.

"No, no, it's fine. You don't have to pay for it, don't worry."

If only Alfred wasn't so nice to his customers; he couldn't bring himself to charge the woman. From what he could tell she seemed a bit, if this was the right word, mentally challenged. Seeing as this was the case he didn't feel right charging the woman for the broken items. Besides, with all the money he made it didn't take much to replace it, but it still bothered him greatly.

Matilda stopped tapping the side of her head and gave a small sigh of relief.

"A-If you're sa-sure." She adjusted her goggles and headed back upstairs.

Alfred gave a groan and banged his head on his desk, accidentally hitting his forehead on the knob in the process, making a rather loud, painful groan from him.

"What have I gotten myself into...?"

Hopefully her money would soon run out, or she'd have her fill of the place so it would go back to normal.

* * *

><p>This was actually based of an RP I'm doing with a friend of mine; we still haven't finished it xD; But yeah, this is the intro; If you can call it that, anyway. Oh, and if you can't tell, Matilda has some studdering problems going on. Don't know if I'm getting that down right or not ;w;<p>

Is it worth continuing? O u O


End file.
